


Sentinel

by TikiTikie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Feel free to suggest some in the comments, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiTikie/pseuds/TikiTikie
Summary: Ranboo, while out searching for another mansion, stumbles upon the house of a stranger. A stranger who knows his name, who claims to be a friend and he remembers her but he doesn't. Well, she seems harmless and friendly so he'll keep visiting her. She's been nothing but honest with him, so she doesn't have any secrets. Right?Forgive me if anyone isn't acting like they do in canon. I tried my best.I started writing this in January so it's not going to be canon compliant.
Relationships: No shipping - Relationship, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), platonic relationships only, ranboo & oc
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Dark oak forests weren't Ranboo's favourite. Sure, the thick canopy provided great shelter if it happened to rain, but it also blocked out most of the sunlight, which meant more mobs to fight. But it was the only place woodland mansions were, and Ranboo needed more totems of undying, so here he was.

Normally he wouldn't go so far away from home on his own, but Phil and Technoblade were busy with their own projects- not that he wanted to bother them anyways. They promised to feed his pets while he was away, as long as he messaged Phil every couple of hours to let him know he was okay and threw an ender pearl in the stasis chamber in case of an emergency. 

Honestly, Ranboo didn't mind spending some time to himself either. Techno had been taking his 'role' of mentor seriously and had been teaching him sword-fighting techniques. He wasn't as good as The Blade (he suspected he never would be) but he was good enough that he no longer feared for his life when he was outside at night. 

He also enjoyed the excuse to step away from the greater SMP area and have a break from everything there. So much has gone on; between L'Manberg blowing up, adjusting to a new living arrangement, and finally containing Dream in the prison, his mental energy was sapped. He needed some time to recover and hopefully keep the Dream Voice silent forever.

He was brought out of his musing by the appearance of a building. It wasn't a mansion like the ones he was looking for though. Instead, a stone brick house lit up with torches stood out in the darkness of the trees. Something about it seemed familiar to him, but he's never been this far away from the greater SMP area so there's no way he's seen this house before. 

Before he realized what he was doing, he was in front of the oak doors to the house. Tentatively he knocked on the door, his curiosity winning out over his fear. Still, he remained on alert and was ready to run or fight as soon as the door opened.

“Coming!” A voice called out, neutral and not hinting at any gender or emotion. Despite that, he knew that the owner of the voice was friendly. He still flinched when the door opened though, a reflex that came from many bad experiences. 

In front of him was a human… female? Honestly, it was hard to tell. Their build didn't give anything away, covered by a black cloak that reached their knees with a glimpse of an enchanted netherite chestplate showing underneath. 

"Ranboo, hi!" The human cheered, leaving the door open and gesturing for him to enter. "I was wondering when you'd stop by! Come on in, you know you don't need to knock!" They said with a laugh and walked further into the house.

Ranboo just stared at the retreating figure in bewilderment. He knew this person? They clearly knew him, trusted him enough to leave the door open and turn their back on him.

"Um," he stammered as he slowly followed, leaving the door open behind him as an escape route. He didn't want to reveal he didn't know them, but what was he supposed to say? The person turned around and glanced between him and the open door, looking confused before seeming to understand.

"Your memory problems acting up again?" Okay, so they knew about that. Also good to know. They smiled and didn't seem upset or annoyed about this, instead holding out their hand. "My name's Blair, and this is my house." They introduced themselves.

"I'm Ranboo. Although I, uh, guess you already know that?" He nervously laughed, shaking their hand.

"Yep! You've come here a couple of times. Not recently though. Last time was maybe a month ago? I don't know, I don't keep track of time well." Blair laughed again and nodded at a kitchen table. They seemed like a cheerful person. "Come sit down, don't feel the need to pretend to know me. If you don't feel comfortable you can leave. I'm not expecting you to act like my friend if you don't remember me." 

After taking a few calming breaths, Ranboo took a seat at the table. He kept his armor on and weapon close and glanced at the door to make sure it was still open. Technoblade taught him to make sure he always had an escape route available, and it helped calm his nerves as well. 

"We can keep the door open. We're equipped enough to deal with anything that wanders in." Blair assured him as she set a glass of water with a straw in it on the table in front of him. It confirmed to Ranboo that he did come here often, if she knew that he'd need a straw or he'd burn himself every time he took a drink. 

Ranboo stared at Blair as they sat down across from him, unsure of what to say. In the back of his mind he was comfortable with them. He knew them… or her? Her sounded right for some reason, but he couldn't be certain. 

Almost as if Blair was reading his mind, they spoke up. "I use she/her pronouns." She sounded amused and chuckled when Ranboo jumped in surprise. "You were anxious around me the first time we met too. You didn't know how to refer to me, so you opted to just not say anything. I could tell you were having that dilemma again."

"Something in the back of my mind was telling me that, but I wasn't sure." He admitted, taking a sip of the water. "I didn't want to ask. Seems rude."

Blair shrugged. "I wouldn't have cared. Sure, I prefer she/her, but it's not that important to me. As long as you call me the correct one after I say something it's all good. So, what're you up to? Obviously not dropping by for a visit." She said the last part with a mischievous look on her face, showing she wasn't actually annoyed with being forgotten.

"I was looking for a dark oak mansion. Get some more totems. I didn't think anyone had been this far out from the main area." Ranboo explained. "Why do you live so far from anyone?"

"It's where my friend brought me after he found me, and I stayed. I didn't know there was anyone here besides him and eventually you." That got Ranboo's attention. A friend? Someone else lived here?

"Who's your friend? Have I met them?" He asked, looking around. The house was simple: bare wood floors, wooden furniture, basic kitchen. It was made for practicality, not comfort. No personal touches, nothing that would give him a clue as to who lived here.

Blair propped her head up on her hands, looking confused yet amused. “Of course you met him! He’s the one who brought you here! Did you forget about Dream too?”


	2. Chapter 2

Dream.

That name made Ranboo stand up abruptly, ignoring Blair’s yell of surprise. He would’ve run for the door if his legs would cooperate but they wouldn’t move. Dream was here, this is Dream’s base and Blair is Dream’s friend and this is all a trap to make him go into his enderwalk state and make him forget he needed to leave he needed to leave he needed to-

Something touched Ranboo’s face, and out of instinct he bit down on the perceived threat- only to spit out whatever was in his mouth with an enderman sound of alarm. It was bitter and the shock of the taste snapped him out of his spiraling. His head snapped to look at Blair, who was holding a plant that looked like it had a few leaves missing. He confirmed his suspicions when he spat out what was in his mouth and saw more of the plant on the table.

"Ranboo." Blair said calmly, putting the plant down and raising her hands. She had backed up, giving Ranboo his space. Still, Ranboo tensed and was ready to draw his sword when she continued. "I'm the only one here. You're safe, there is no danger. The door is still open, you're allowed to leave at any time."

Looking over his shoulder, Ranboo could confirm that yes, the door was open. He could run and get out of the house before Blair could grab him. If this was a trap, she could've used the time he was panicking to close and lock it. "What did you shove in my mouth?" He asked, grabbing his glass of water to try and wash out the taste.

"Peppermint. Dream keeps some on hand to make tea when he has trouble sleeping. I was hoping the bitterness of it would help." Blair explained, walking away to return the remains of the stalk to a drying rack Ranboo hadn't noticed before. 

"Yeah, it helped. Thanks." He managed to not react to Dream's name again and sat back down. He drank the last of his water, even though it did nothing to get rid of the bitterness. Blair nodded and returned to the table with a plate of cookies on it, gesturing for Ranboo to have some. "They might get help more than the water." He quietly thanked her and ate one, unsure of what to say

The silence was broken by Blair. "What happened to trigger that?" She sounded genuinely concerned but Ranboo didn't trust it. Didn't trust her, someone who was friends with Dream and could've been taking part in his plans.

"I'm not entirely sure. Sorry you had to deal with that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"Don't be sorry! I'm just happy I could help. Last time I couldn't and I felt useless." Oh, right, she already knew him. Well, enderwalk him. He must've been here while in his trance-like state, that's why he didn't remember her. 

Well, he certainly didn’t have the energy to take on a dark oak mansion now. All he wants to do is curl up with his pets and sleep for a couple of days. Panic attacks always sapped him of all his strength. He would probably have to message Phil or Techno to use the stasis chamber, no way he was walking the few days back. He pulled out his communicator and was about to send a message when he remembered he should probably say goodbye to Blair.

"Uh, I'm kinda tired after that. So I'm going to head home." Ranboo explained. "Phil's got a stasis chamber set up so I'm going to teleport back."

"Oh…" Blair said softly, looking sad for a moment before shaking her head and smiling. "It was great to meet you again, Ranboo. I… I hope you'll return. If not, I understand, I promise! This must've been really weird."

Ranboo was about to assure her he'd come back but stopped. Did he really want to come back to somewhere Dream lived, where Ranboo spent stolen time? This could all be an elaborate ruse, make him get comfortable before Blair turns on him and forces him to enderwalk. At the same time though, she had been nothing but peaceful. There wasn't a better time to catch him off guard than in the middle of a panic attack, and instead she brought him out of it. The door was open if he had wanted to leave, and he wasn't asked to surrender his weapon or put away his armor. Maybe if he came back, he could get some answers about what he did here with Dream.

"I would like to, but this place is far from everyone else. It took me about three days to get here. If you moved closer or there's a quicker way back, maybe I can." He said honestly. 

Blair's eyes became slightly unfocused for a moment before clearing up. "You guys usually travel through the Nether portal downstairs! Follow me!" She beckoned for Ranboo to do so and walked away, leaving him no choice but to follow.

After going down a set of stairs to the left of the house, the pair entered the basement. It looked to only have potion stands and chests; there was a distinct lack of a portal. This was it, this is where Blair turns around and knocks him out and he's going to lose control of his body-

Then Blair pulled out a lever and attached it to a spot on one of the walls. Flipping it made the sound of pistons fill the air as the wall beside the lever opened up to reveal the hidden room that housed the portal. "Dream likes to keep it like this for theatrics, so it's fine that you know it's here." She stepped off to the side with a smile, letting Ranboo enter. 

He made sure to be quick, only staying in the Nether long enough to jot down the coordinates in his memory book before heading back out. He did not have the energy to deal with Nether travel either, especially when he doesn't know where the arctic Nether portal was. He could find this one again now that he had the coordinates though. After making a few more notes he hopped back through to the overworld, not too worried if the wall was back in place. He had his communicator, one text to Phil and he'd be home.

Blair greeted him when he appeared from the portal. "Before you go, can I ask you to not tell anyone about me, or this house? Dream doesn't want anyone to know about it, or me." She asked nervously. 

Well, that's concerning. Ranboo wouldn't have thought twice about keeping Blair a secret if she had just wanted privacy, or the house to ensure someone wouldn't burn it down. But the fact that Dream specifically wanted to keep Blair a secret? "Are you here against your will?" He had to ask, to make sure.

For some reason, the question made Blair laugh. "Of course not! Dream would never do something like that!" She waved his concern off with an easy smile. She seemed to be telling the truth, as much as Ranboo could tell without looking her in the eyes. Well, he can't force her to leave if she wants to stay

"I don't know when I'll have time to drop by next, how should I message you when I'm heading here?" He asked, already typing out a message to Phil.

"Just show up, honestly. I can't leave the house so I'll be here anytime you come by." A shrug, as if there's nothing wrong with that statement. 

"I beg your pardon?" Ranboo paused his typing to look at the woman again.

"Dream told me to not leave the house. So I can't leave. Unless I'm running out of blaze rods." Blair repeated, looking confused at Ranboo's distress.

"And you don't see a problem with that at all?" He checked.

"Not really? I mean, it's boring, but if he doesn't want me to leave there's gotta be a reason." She shrugged again. "Anyways, you better get home. You look asleep on your feet."

He felt asleep on his feet. "I'll be back. Have a good night, Blair." He waited until she echoed the farewell to send the message, feeling the pull of the ender pearl a few moments later. 

He would be back, to figure out a way to rescue Blair from Dream and her isolation.


End file.
